Hobinya
by Maruriyan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang laki – laki yang kelewat santai, tidak pedulian, dan tingkat kepekaan di bawah rata – rata. Oh, jangan lupakan kekasihnya yang memiliki hobi aneh. Berselingkuh. Oke, entah Sasuke yang terlalu santai, tidak peduli dan tidak peka atau memang sudah dungu dari sananya ! Warn : BL, OOC, AU, SasuSai


**Hobinya**

Summary :

Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang laki – laki yang kelewat santai, tidak pedulian, dan tingkat kepekaan di bawah rata – rata. Oh, jangan lupakan kekasihnya yang memiliki hobi aneh. Berselingkuh. Oke, entah Sasuke yang terlalu santai, tidak peduli dan tidak peka atau memang sudah dungu dari sananya !

 **A SasuSai fanfiction**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan komersil apapun dalam fik ini.**

 **Warning : AU,BL, OOC, SasuSai slight SasuNaru, dll.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it**

* * *

Sasuke menaikan hoodie biru dongker ke atas kepalanya. Udara dingin musim gugur menyapu kulit wajahnya dengan lembut. Daun – daun berwarna jingga kekuningan mulai berguguran. Rumput – rumput lembab terlihat segar di kejauhan. Sasuke terus berjalan, melewati orang – orang yang entah melakukan apa, ia tak peduli.

Hanya saja, penampakan dua sosok di bawah pohon yang daunnya telah habis itu menarik perhatiannya. Seorang laki – laki dengan surai biru dan satu lagi dengan surai hitam _spike_. Mereka tengah berpelukan. Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kenal dengan sosok hitam itu.

Oh ! Bukannya itu pacarnya ?

.

.

.

Sasuke ada di sana. Ya, dia ada di sana ketika sang kekasih tengah berpelukan dengan seorang laki – laki yang tak dikenalnya. Laki – laki dengan surai hitam itu terlihat senang – senang saja. Oh ! dia bahkan tersenyum sekilas.

Sasuke masih diam di bawah pohon entah apa namanya. Memandangi mereka dengan pandangan biasa saja. Tak ada kilasan marah, kesal atau cemburu yang terlintas di iris _onyx_ itu. Seolah – olah bukan pacarnya yang tengah berpelukan.

Harusnya ia marah kan ?

Harusnya ia cemburu kan ?

Entah kenapa, Sasuke terlihat diam. Menunggu. Tak bergerak sama sekali. Mereka berdua masih sibuk di ujung sana. Dan, ketika Sai – nama laki – laki bersurai hitam yang tengah berpelukan itu – melihat Sasuke, ia tersenyum.

Dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan lambaian singkat. Oke. Mungkin kewarasan mereka perlu dipertanyakan.

Sai melepaskan pelukan laki – laki surai biru itu. Mereka mengobrol entah apa itu, Sasuke tak bisa mendengarnya. Namun, melihat raut terkejut dan kesal si surai biru saat mereka berdua berjalan mendekatinya, Sasuke tahu. Ini pasti berhubungan dengan dirinya.

"Hai."

Sai tersenyum ke arah Sasuke tanpa beban. Tak ada gesture seorang pacar yang tengah tertangkap basah berselingkuh dengan orang lain.

"Hn." Sasuke membalasnya tak kalah pendek. Tampangnya masih datar – datar saja.

"Oh iya, Sasuke, perkenalkan ini Suigetsu. Kami berteman" Sai berdiri di antara Sasuke dan laki – laki bersurai biru yang dipanggilnya Suigetsu.

"Dan Suigetsu, ini Sasuke. Dia pacarku." Sai dengan santainya tersenyum dan mengakui Sasuke sebagai pacarnya.

Sasuke hanya menggangguk sekilas.

Suigetsu sendiri tengah bergerak – gerak gelisah di tempatnya. Hei, dia baru saja memeluk pacar seseorang tepat di depan matanya ! Oh, jika beberapa detik kemudian bagian wajahnya ada yang bengkak, Suigetsu tak akan kaget.

Beberapa menit yang tenang terlewati bagaikan berabad – abad bagi Suigetsu. Suigetsu menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Sasuke _–san_ maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu jika Sai adalah pacarmu. Yang tadi itu...Uh, Aku tak bermaksud-" Suigetsu terlihat makin gelisah. Sasuke masih diam. Dan Sai menatapnya seolah – olah ia tak ikut terlibat.

' _Cepat, pukul saja aku !'_ batin Suigetsu kesal ketika Sasuke malah menatapnya dengan tatapan tak peduli ketika ia berusaha menjelaskan kejadian tadi.

.

.

.

Kejadian itu bukanlah yang pertama kalinya. Sasuke sudah sering memergoki Sai, sang pacar tengah bersama orang lain. Entah itu laki – laki atau perempuan. Dan mereka tengah berpelukan, bergandengan tangan atau berciuman sekali pun.

Oh, dan kejadian dengan laki – laki yang bernama Suigetsu itu termasuk biasa – biasa saja. Heh, banyak yang lebih parah. Teriakan dan tangisan perempuan yang mengetahui jika Sai sebenarnya gay, pukulan laki – laki yang tahu jika Sai sudah punya kekasih, dan dikeroyok masal hingga berakhir di kantor polisi adalah yang terparah.

Dan Sasuke masih santai – santai saja. Ketika pipinya memerah karena tamparan dan pukulan. Ketika uangnya harus habis di kantor polisi untuk membayar denda bebas. Atau ketika orang – orang macam Suigetsu yang menatapnya kesal, takut, dan tak percaya.

Hanya satu yang masih sama setelah sekian banyak kejadian aneh terlewati.

Sai masih tetap menjadi pacarnya.

.

.

.

Entah siapa yang tak waras di antara mereka, tak ada yang tahu.

Shimura Sai. Seorang laki – laki yang mengaku sebagai pacar Sasuke dan punya hobi berselingkuh. Sungguh, tak ada yang tahu kenapa ia masih menganggap dirinya sebagai pacarnya Sasuke.

Apakah Sai mencintai Sasuke ?

Pertanyaan yang sering muncul saat gadis – gadis yang tengah dikencaninya bertemu Sasuke. Sai menjawab _' Tentu saja. Dia kan pacarku.'_

Entah apa definisi cinta di dalam otak Sai yang sepertinya berputar ke arah kiri itu, tak ada yang tahu.

Sai dengan gampangnya mengakui Sasuke sebagai pacarnya di depan semua orang. Entah dia akan mendapat cacian, tamparan, pukulan atau hal – hal aneh seperti terror. Sai masih tetap mengakui Sasuke sebagai pacarnya.

Dan tentunya, seorang pacar yang ia cintai.

Nah, pertanyaan dari seorang laki – laki berambut nanas pun muncul.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau berkencan dengan orang lain ?"

Kala itu, Sasuke tengah duduk meminum sekaleng soda. Sai sendiri baru keluar dari minimarket membawa sekaleng soda dan beberapa bungkus keripik.

"Itu hobinya."

"Itu hobiku."

Jawaban bersamaan dari dua orang yang harusnya tidak bisa duduk – duduk santai di depan sebuah minimarket.

Shikamaru, laki – laki berambut nanas itu menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Oke. Terserah, aku tak peduli lagi."

Dan ia pergi dengan memutar bola mata bosan. Oh, ingatkan dia jika ada orang yang bertanya siapa dua orang gila yang tengah saling menggoda di depan minimarket itu ? Mereka bukan temannya. _Hell_ , dia tak mengenal salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

.

Entah berapa musim telah terlewati, mereka berdua masih sama. Dengan hubungan yang sama. Dan hobi yang sama.

Hanya saja, orang – orang yang menganggap diri mereka sebagai teman dari dua orang absurd itu mulai jengah sendiri. Oke, mereka tak mau tiba – tiba ditelpon tengah malam untuk membantu Sasuke dan Sai yang tengah babak belur akibat dihajar sekelompok orang, atau sekedar mendengar ocehan Sai yang bertanya keadaan Sasuke saat dia tengah menggandeng tangan orang lain.

Entah bagaimana caranya Sai masih mendapat orang yang mau berkencan dengannya tak ada yang tahu.

Pertanyaan Naruto, adalah pertanyaan yang terakhir.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bertahan seperti ini ?"

Naruto bertanya dengan iris biru yang menatap luka – luka berdarah di kedua wajah laki – laki yang tengah duduk di depannya. Ia masih bersidekap.

"Izinkan kami menginap malam ini ya ? apartementku atau Sasuke masih jauh, dan luka ini cukup menyiksa kau tahu ?"

Sai berusaha tersenyum, namun, darah yang mulai mongering di sudut bibirnya masih terasa sakit. Sasuke sendiri tak ambil pusing. Ia malah sibuk mengambil kapas dan alcohol.

Naruto menghela nafas. Dan pertanyaan awalnya yang tadi sempat terabaikan ia lontarkan kembali.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan bertahan seperti ini ?"

Sai berhenti tersenyum. Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Kalian tahu ? kalian sudah bukan bocah lagi. Kalian juga bukan remaja labil yang masih bertanya – tanya apa itu cinta dan melakukan hal – hal gila. _Hell_ , kalian sudah 29 tahun !"

Naruto memukul dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Sungguh, mereka yang pacaran, mereka yang selingkuh, justru Naruto yang kesal.

Hening.

Tak satu pun dari mereka yang berkomentar. Sai sendiri malah menunduk. Dan Naruto benar – benar berharap jika Sai merenungkan perbuatannya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Ucap Sasuke yakin dengan iris onyx yang menatap tepat ke dalam iris biru itu.

Naruto menghela nafas. Entah kenapa, ia merasa konyol ketika sahabatnya mengucapkan kata – kata _'mungkin'_ seyakin dan seserius itu.

Sepertinya otak Sasuke juga sudah bergeser.

.

.

.

Naruto menyayangi sahabatnya. Hanya sebatas sayang seorang teman saja. Tak lebih. Bahkan, ketika Naruto tahu jika Sasuke berkencan dengan Sai, laki – laki kuning itu tampak senang. Oh, tak lupa beberapa ejekan – ejekan kecil untuk sang teman yang akhirnya melepas status jomblonya setelah sekian lama.

Naruto awalnya senang – senang saja. Namun, ketika melihat hubungan sang sahabat dengan pacarnya sedikit melenceng dari garis normal, Naruto mau tak mau jadi penasaran juga. Oke, bukannya dia ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi sang sahabat, hanya saja, ketika melihat laki – laki yang mengaku sebagai sahabat pacarmu tiba – tiba berciuman dengan seorang berambut oranye menyala lainnya, Naruto syok.

Naruto seriusan syok. Dia sendiri jadi bingung. Mau mengadu kepada Sasuke, tapi tak enak. Kesannya kan dia yang merusak hubungan mereka berdua. Tidak bicara juga salah. Tak mungkin kan dia diam saja saat sang sahabat tengah dihianati ?

Beberapa hari, Naruto mengalami dilemma yang benar – benar menguras kapasitas otaknya yang dipenuhi lemak ramen.

"Sas, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Naruto serius ketika Sasuke tiba di cafe tempat mereka janjian. Naruto telah membulatkan tekad jika dia akan mengatakannya.

Uap kopi panas menyembul ke udara. Sasuke memandangnya. Dan Naruto menelan ludah gugup.

"Begini..." Naruto menggeser duduknya. Terlihat tak nyaman. "Aku kemarin melihat pacarmu. Dia ehh..uhm... mencium seseorang." Naruto takut – takut melirik ke arah sang sahabat.

"Oh." Sasuke bergumam. Terkesan tak peduli.

Naruto mengerutkan alis. Tak menyangka respon Sasuke bisa sesantai itu. Jika dia di posisi Sasuke, ia pasti langsung kalap dan menerjang Sai sekarang juga.

"Ngomong- ngomong, nama laki – laki itu Pain. Dan ya, aku sudah tahu." Sasuke menyesap kopinya.

"Hah ?" Naruto hanya mampu melongo.

"Sai memang seperti itu. " Sasuke menaruh cangkir kopinya." Kadang – kadang dia memang berkencan dengan orang lain. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar." Sasuke tersenyum sekilas.

Naruto merinding. Ada yang salah dengan sang sahabat dan senyuman mautnya itu.

"Sebanyak apa pun orang yang dikencaninya, perempuan atau laki – laki, mereka semua pasti akan berakhir." Sasuke bersandar." Fisiknya boleh saja menyentuh orang lain, logikanya bisa saja berkata jika dia membenciku, tapi tidak dengan hatinya."

"Uh..." Naruto tak tahu harus merespon apa. Ia tak pernah melihat Sasuke se-OOC ini. Namun, Naruto membiarkannya. Tak ingin terlalu mencampuri urusan pribadi sang sahabat.

Lama – kelamaan, ia kesal juga. Sai tak hanya mengencani satu atau dua orang. _Hell_ dia bahkan telah berselingkuh berkali – kali. Dan Sasuke masih santai – santai saja.

Saking kesalnya, Naruto pernah bertindak ekstrem sekali. Oke, hanya sekali saja, dan ini juga karena kesal.

Ketika Naruto dan Sasuke tengah duduk – duduk di sebuah cafe, Sai datang agak terlambat.

"Maaf aku terlam-" sai membeku untuk sesaat. Senyumannya menghilang.

Naruto berdiri dari seberang meja. Tubuhnya membungkuk ke arah Sasuke. Dan yang paling parah adalah, laki – laki _blonde_ itu mencium Sasuke, tepat di depan wajah Sai.

Setelah sekian detik yang absurd itu terlewati, Naruto kembali duduk ke kursinya. Sasuke terkejut. Dan Sai masih diam saja.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?" tanya Sai dengan senyumannya. Namun, Naruto tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tak beres dari senyuman Sai.

"Naruto menciumku." Sasuke menjawab dengan enteng. Tak peka dengan aura Sai yang cukup gelap.

"kami hanya teman." Imbuh Sasuke ketika Sai masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Oh baiklah." Sai kembali tersenyum.

Dan masalah itu terselesaikan dengan mudah.

.

.

.

Naruto tak pernah mengerti bagian mana dari otak mereka yang bergeser. Dan, hei, kepercayaan macam apa itu ! Naruto tak pernah melihat sepasang kekasih yang salah satunya mencium orang lain dan disaksikan langsung oleh pasangannya.

Yang terburuk adalah cara penyelesainnya. _'Kami hanya teman'_ dengan sebuah kalimat simple dan semuanya berakhir. Mereka kembali normal. Tak ada teriakan – teriakan, tak ada pukulan dan aksi saling diam. Mereka kembali normal. Oke, Naruto rasa kata normal tak pernah cocok disandingkan dengan hubungan mereka.

Kembali ke keadaan sekarang, Naruto menghela nafas.

"aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kalian oke ?" Naruto menyisir rambut blondneya ke belakang. " Bagaimana jika suatu saat Sai benar – benar menyukai pacar barunya ? Bagaimana jika suatu saat Sasuke malah kesal dengan perbuatanmu Sai ? Kalian tahu, manusia bisa saja berubah. Dan aku akui, walau pun otak kalian mungkin bergeser, tapi kalian tetap manusia."

"Oh, satu hal lagi, apa kalian tak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang – orang yang tengah terlibat dalam hubungan konyol kalian hah ?"

Naruto mencerca mereka habis – habisan. Mereka bertiga tahu dengan konsekuensi itu. Baik Sasuke maupun Sai, hanya diam saja.

"Aku tahu." Sai yang pertama kali membuka mulut.

"Aku tahu dengan konsekuensi itu. Dan asal kalian tahu, aku memang berniat untuk selingkuh. Maksudku, aku mencoba."

Naruto melotot horror. Laki – laki gila macam apa ini !

"Hanya saja, aku tak pernah bisa mengabaikan Sasuke. Seberapa banyak laki – laki dan perempuan yang aku kencani, mereka hanya berakhir mengingatkanku akan Sasuke." Sai menghela nafas." Dan ketika bersama Sasuke, semuanya terasa berbeda. Entah apa yang beda, aku juga tak tahu, yang pasti, ada sesuatu di sini yang membuatku tidak bisa melepas Sasuke." Sai meremas kaos yang ia pakai di bagian dada kiri. Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berkaca – kaca.

"Lalu, kenapa kau selingkuh ?" Kali ini Sasuke yang bertanya. Naruto yang tadinya sudah terkejut, tambah terkejut lagi. Namun, dia merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya, Sasuke telah bertanya hal yang benar.

Beberapa detik yang mencekam terlewati. Sasuke menanti dengan serius. Sai masih diam dengan wajah yang semakin merah.

"Aku, uh... hanya takut jika suatu saat, aku benar – benar menyukai orang lain dan meninggalkanmu." Sai menunduk. Benar – benar malu untuk mengakui kebenarannya. Ya, kebenaran yang disembunyikannya dengan alasan hobi.

Sasuke tersenyum dengan benar. Tumben. Naruto sendiri sudah lupa kapan ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti ini. laki – laki raven itu mengacak – acak rambut Sai dengan gemas.

"Maaf mengganggu momen kalian, hanya saja, ini sudah malam dan aku benar – benar memerlukan tidur, kalian tahu ?" Lingkaran hitam di sekeliling mata Naruto yang ejak tadi sudah bertengger di sana, tiba – tiba menjadi pusat perhatian.

Naruto berjalan ke sebuah pintu bercat putih dan membukanya. Namun, sebelum laki – laki _blonde_ itu ditelan pintu, ia menengok ke belakang.

"Kalian bisa menggunakan kemar disampingku." Ia mengedikkan kepalanya ke samping kanan. "Dan jangan berisik."

Debaman pintu mengakhiri percakapan mereka malam itu.

 **The end.**


End file.
